sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Gundam Dynames
__NOWYSIWYG__ Lockon Stratos: Today i got a dynames, and his special attack does not activate ever, why? 1) Do you have it leveled high enough to use its special attack? (One level) 2) Do you have enough SP? 3) Are you trying to use the special attack? (#4) and 4) Are you lagging a lot? --ShanaMia 21:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Lockon Stratos: with my Deathscythe Hell it worked always, but when he got the Dynames not activated, even after you have loaded, so after a few games he worked, thanks is the dynames you got from the normal capsule? If yes that dynames is at 0 level which you need to play it until lvl 1 to have him with his special skill, then lvl 2 and 3 for the next 2 skills. happy training the dynames, as I been told that his attack is quite lame at the beginning lvl but later should be ok to use, and is it a paper MS with not much gun to use, is very hard with only 1 sniper gun for 1 ammo and some missile to launch only. Balcon28 02:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lockon Stratos: yes, is the capsule, I thought he was better, the moves give him very little damage, I hope in time to get used to it or get a better MS, and still can not activate the trans-am, and sorry if My English is not correct, is that I am Brazilian and I do not know much English XD Training Dynames for plans is a pain in the a- neck, I mean. AR Dynames Full Shield is better. But sometimes the SP does not load because you're lagging, even if you have it at OC 6. 09:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lockon Stratos: I wanted to try to catch the dynames with the gn-shield, but I'll need much luck, because he is the only Rank-A it from the capsule, and from what I understand so far, is by lottery, and with my luck, will end MS showing a rank-c kkkkkk just stick with the Dynames u got, it was a pain MS to lvl up though, but this not mean it useless, many use it as support and ended up quite well, and do remember 1 day u can use it to fuse the Cherudim Gundam which I like to have it, one of the only MS which has sniper gun as it 2nd weapon (fast reload n long range) n 1st weapon is missile n remote weapon for 3rd weapon. On top of that got remote weapon as defences when it return from the enemy havor beside to shoot enemy as well as deflect special from range and also kill all missile send to u (mostly all) lol and you can transform into alt mode and return not like other i.e exia n dynames gn arms S cant return.Balcon28 10:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lockon Stratos: is difficult, but I'll get used to play with the Dynamo, I'm not killing as much as the Deathscythe Hell, I hope to improve more with time, thanks for the help